planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rtrifunovski/Planet Zoo Future Content
Being not just a wishlist for new animals, this page will focus on rumors, hits, or suggestions that could be added further down the line. Organized from free updates to ordinary paid DLCs. Updates 'Burrowing Update' Barrier Metal Guest Gate: Works exactly like the original in-game. 'Habitat Animals' #Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) #Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) 'Exhibit Animals' #Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) #Naked Mole-Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) 'Other Features' Aardarks able to dig under semi-transparent fences. Guest Gate being renamed "Wooden". 'Maintenance Update' Barriers #Metal Staff Gate #Wooden Staff Gate Staff Facility Garage: Helps various staff reaching their goals from very long distances. 'Other Features' Keepers having the potential to guide guests about the animals after training. 'Aerial Update' 'Exhibit Animals' #Atlas Moth (Attacus atlas) #Bearded Vulture (Gypaetus barbatus) #Blue and Yellow Macaw (Ara ararauna) #Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) #Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) #Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo) #Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) #Harris's Hawk (Parabuteo unicinctus) #Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) #Keel Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) #Knobbed Hornbill (Rhyticeros cassidix) #Laggar Falcon (Falco jugger) #Lappet Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotus) #Military Macaw (Ara militaris) #Peleides Blue Morpho (Morpho peleides) #Ruby Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) #Rodrigues Flying Fox (Pteropus rodricensis) #Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) #Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) #Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) #Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) 'Other Features' Exhibits can now resizable to fit the animal needs. 'Life Saving Update' 'Habitat Animals' #Red Wolf (Canis rufus) #Scimitar Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) #Pere David’s Deer (Elaphurus davidianus) 'Exhibit Animals' #Axolotl (Ambystoma mexicanum) #Hawaiian Crow (Corvus hawaiiensis) #Philippine Eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) 'Other Features' More variations of conservation signs. Packs 'Old World Pack' 'Habitat Animals' #Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) #Eurasian Otter (Lutra lutra) #European Bison (Bison bonasus) #European Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) #Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) #Red Deer (Cervus elaphus) #Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) #Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) 'Exhibit Animals' #European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) #Leopard Slug (Limax maximus) #Norway Lemming (Lemmus lemmus) #Olm (Proteus anguinus) 'Plants' #Cep (Boletus edulis) #Fly Agaric (Amanita muscaria) #Golden Chanterelle (Cantharellus cibarius) #Olive Tree (Olea europaea) #White Willow (Salix alba) 'Food Stalls' #Churreria Del Sol #Gelateria Di Maria #Le Vingt Sept #Professor Wurst #Sugery Emporium 'Transport Ride' Chairlift: Improved version of the one which was used in Planet Coaster. 'Theme' Old World: Based by medieval architecture with 215 pieces. 'Scenarios' #France #Spain 'Great Migration Pack' 'Habitat Animals' #African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) #Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) #Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) #Common Eland (Taurotragus oryx) #Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) #Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) #Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) #Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) #Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) #Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) #Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) #Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) #Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) #Topi (Damaliscus lunatus jimela) #Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus) 'Exhibit Animals' #Black and Rufous Elephant Shrew (Rhynchocyon petersi) #Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) #Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) #Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) 'Scenarios' #Tanzania #Kenya 'Colombian Pack' 'Habitat Animals' #Andean Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus andinus) #Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) #Black Howler Monkey (Alouatta caraya) #Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) #Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) #Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) #Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) #Greater Rhea (Rhea americana) #Jaguar (Panthera onca) #Llama (Lama glama) #Patagonian Mara (Dolichotis patagonum) #Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) #Mexican Agouti (Dasyprocta mexicana) #Nine Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) #Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) #Red Tegu (Salvator rufescens) #South American Tapir (Tapirus terrestris) #Spectacled Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) #White Nosed Coati (Nasua narica) 'Exhibit Animals' #Amazonian Giant Centipede (Scolopendra gigantea) #Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) #Brown Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) #Cane Toad (Rhinella marina) #Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) #Hoffmann's Two Toed Sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) #Red Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) #Spix’s Macaw (Cyanopsitta spixii) 'Plants' #Chilean Rhubarb (Gunnera tinctoria) #Pampas Grass (Cortaderia selloana) #Queen Palm (Syagrus romanzoffiana) #Water Hyacinth (Eichhornia crassipes) 'Food Stall' *Burrito Bonanza 'Themes' *Pre-Colombian *Post-Colombian 'Scenarios' #Honduras #Argentina 'Colonial Pack' 'Habitat Animals' #Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) #American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) #Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) #Coyote (Canis latrans) #Cougar (Puma concolor) #Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) #Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) #Moose (Alces alces) #North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) #Olympic Black Bear (Ursus americanus altifrontalis) #Wolverine (Gulo gulo) #Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) 'Exhibit Animals' #Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) #American Five Lined Skink (Plestiodon fasciatus) #California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) #Great Arctic Butterfly (Oeneis nevadensis) #Hellbender (Cryptobranchus alleganiensis) #Pond Slider (Trachemys scripta) #Regal Horned Lizard (Phrynosoma solare) #Wood Frog (Lithobates sylvaticus) 'Food Stall' *Just Ribbin' 'Drink Stall' *Sassafras Tribe 'Themes' *Pre-Colonial *Post-Colonial 'Scenarios' #Florida #Alaska Category:Blog posts